


In your defense [Drabble]

by withah



Series: Warded Heart Drabbles [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Circle of Magi, Dragon Age Quest: Broken Circle, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withah/pseuds/withah
Summary: The Circle Tower is safe, but what of Cullen?





	In your defense [Drabble]

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of 100-word standalone stories that take place in the Warded Heart continuity, generally before events covered in the main fic.
> 
> This one is inspired by the Dragon Age Fanfiction Writers Facebook group's drabble prompt "in your defense".

His armor is large, but Cullen seems smaller now.

She hesitates before approaching him. His eyes avoid hers, as they have done all day.

“Solana, you coming?” Alistair calls, ready to leave the Circle for Redcliffe.

_There isn’t time._

_Still…_

She clears her throat and Cullen jerks in fright. The armor shines proudly, as if it hadn’t failed so utterly to protect him.

She wants to offer comfort, but isn’t sure how. “Cullen… I…”

“Solana!” Alistair’s impatient.

Cullen swallows and presses his eyes closed. “Go.”

“I’m sorry.”

 “Empty words. But in your defense, you always had more sympathy than sense.”


End file.
